


Roman In Love

by sessie_can_i



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, MAJOR Historical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessie_can_i/pseuds/sessie_can_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the ruthless conqueror terrorizing Europe in his quest for power; he already controls the Roman Empire. When an ordinary group of captives is brought to him, he finds one not-so-ordinary prisoner that sticks out. Louis has an unbelievable attitude towards Harry, but Harry can’t help but feel attracted to the older prisoner. After a while, it seems like Harry knows everything there is to know about this mysterious prisoner with the beautiful smile and the bright blue eyes. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter of my first fic EVER. Please give me feedback! 
> 
> oh i already posted the story on my tumblr hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com so if u wanna check that out go for it

A new slave. He was supposed to be just a slave, someone captured. This _is_ war, you know. As unfortunate as it is, people get captured.  Harry has captured many people before him.

But for some reason, Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off the blue-eyed prisoner standing in front of him. He was standing in a large clump of terrified-looking captured people, admitted to being British.

Harry the Conquer was the leader of the Roman Empire, and England was next on his list. Only, the king of England was being very difficult about it, fighting harder than other countries did.  Harry was being especially ruthless to his captured prisoners from this region, just to show the king he meant business. He was delighted when his army stumbled upon this bunch.

They were all shaking with fear, everyone except the one with the blue eyes. He was the only one standing with pride, back straight, not shaking. He looked Harry right in the eyes when he glanced at him. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to break this new prisoner.

“You,” he said with as much disrespect as he could conjure up, looking directly at the new prisoner. “You’re name,” he said while pacing, surveying the group.

The prisoner stayed silent. Harry tried again, mustering up even more anger so he sounded _especially_ terrifying.  “Tell me your name, and I’ll be… kind to this group. The group before was just beheaded. Believe it or not, we have much more… civilized ways of killing,” he said with a smirk on his face. Prisoners behind him cowered back, some even whimpering softly, but Harry’s eyes stayed locked on the blue-eyed prisoner. Those perfect blue eyes showed just a trace of fear before he managed to hide it.

Harry stopped his pacing and stood directly in front of him. Their faces were about a foot apart at this point. The prisoner bravely took a step forward to get face-to-face with the conqueror. 

“What are your… more civilized ways of killing people,” he asked. Harry’s eyes widened a bit with surprise. This voice was feminine, delicate almost –even though he said each word clearly and boldly with pride. He wasn’t expecting this type of challenging response, either.

Some of the guards behind Harry snickered. Harry even smirked when he was able to hide his surprise. “Well, we’d cook you the best meal you’ve ever tasted in your life. The last dish will be lased with a deadly poison, one that kills instantly. You wont feel a thing, I promise,” Harry said with a smirk and a wink. He took a deliberate step towards the prisoner and slowly raised his hand to touch his delicate, blonde hair. “Shame, really,” he said slowly while running his fingers through his hair. He felt the prisoner shudder –with pleasure, disgust, or fear; Harry will never know.  “You have the prettiest face I’ve ever seen. Hmm, what a waste-“ 

A hand came up and slapped Harry squarely across the face, hard. He stumbled back a bit, but recovered just in time to stop the guards running towards them. His face was red and throbbing, and his vision was blurred a little bit, but he quickly recovered in time to see the blue-eyed prisoner lowering the hand that slapped him. Mutters and some giggles were running through the crowd of captives standing in front of him.

“SILENCE!” he screamed, sounding ruthless and angry, and like a _true_ conqueror. There was quiet instantly.

Harry grabbed the front of the prisoner’s shirt, pulling him so they were standing chest-to-chest, eye-to-eye. His face bent down so he could whisper in the captive’s ear.

“You… are going to regret that,” he whispered simply and calmly; somehow that made the treat sound more deadly. He felt the prisoner shutter beneath him with what Harry hoped was fear.

He abruptly took a step back and turned around, walking away from the large throne room and back to his quarters.

“Keep the captives down in the prison; don’t kill them just yet… Bring the smartass up to my quarters,” he said loudly over his shoulder, not looking back.

 _Oh, he’s going to regret that, alright,_ Harry thought, smugly. As he continued to walk, he couldn’t get those blue eyes out of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback! also, follow me on hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com if you wanna read it there ;)

Louis was shaking, but he wouldn’t dare show that in front of the conqueror. As the guards led him through the massive palace where Harry lived, he tried every trick in the book to calm his shaking body. He thought of home; running around with his sisters in one of the many gardens the palace had, messing with the kitchen staff and the maids, his father telling him in a stern voice that this is not how the heir to the thrown should be acting… as Louis’ father is the kind of England.

He knew he shouldn’t have disobeyed his father’s orders. He told him not to leave the palace, that the conqueror is going on a deadly rampage, that he could get caught if he leaves the palaces safe walls.

But the river was just so inviting. The way it sparkled in the setting sun, the beautiful ships sailing gracefully on its surface; it was all too much for Louis to bear. He waited until his mother and father were in deep conversation in their quarters before he slipped out with a large group of friends he made in the palace.

They must have been too loud. Or too stupid. Or too vulnerable.  Because as soon as the group got to the rivers edge, ships were swooping in and men were coming out from all directions. They were screaming at them in languages Louis didn’t understand.  One kinder looking solder calmly told them in English that they had to follow them. So they did.

Seeing as Louis wasn’t dead yet, they don’t know he is the prince of  England.

 _Why me?_ Louis thought while he swiftly walked to the conquerors quarters. _Do they know who I am? What if they kill me right there and now? I should have listened to father, he’s always ri–_

“Stop shaking,” an Irish voice said quietly in his ear, interrupting his internal panic. “Harry can practically smell fear. If you want to live, get your shaking under control.”

Louis turned his head and looked at the body where the voice was coming from. A blonde haired, blue-eyed boy was standing right beside him, leading him through the hallways. _Boy_ seems like a bit of an understatement –he must have been Louis’ age. His eyes looked kinder then the other guards he’s seen.

“Thanks,” Louis whispered. By the time they stopped in front of a massive door, his shaking was barely noticeable. He was able to stand with his back straight and proud, just like his father taught him.

One of the guards surrounding him knocked hesitantly on the magnificent door. There was no immediate answer, so he went to knock again. The blonde guard holding Louis’ shackles stopped him.

“Let me,” he said in a carefree voice. He was so much more relaxed than his fellow guards. “Hey Har-ry!” he shouted, splitting the conquerors name into two syllables. “We’ve got your little smartass out here. And we all know how much you want to fuck him into the mattress, so might as well take him off our hands.” He added a little giggle to the end of his announcement while the guards rolled their eyes.

Louis froze.  He was shocked that this ordinary guard could talk to the “almighty conqueror” this way when all of the other guards shook when he came near. He immediately thought the blonde haired guard was out of his mind, or looking for a death wish. And what was with the whole “fucking-into-the-mattress” bit? Harry didn’t seem attracted to Louis in the slightest, especially when he slapped him. Louis was sure Harry was bringing him up here to kill him personally.

There was a huge laugh from behind the huge doors. “Hold on, Niall, let me get my pants on. A bit impatient, are we?” The blonde haired guard just laughed again. Then there were heavy footsteps walking swiftly towards the door and Louis froze.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a laughing, curly haired figure was standing in the doorway. “Niall, you’re going to be the death of me,” he said while trying to contain his laughter. He surveyed the group of guards in front of him, looking for the blue-eyed prisoner. He smirked as his eyes flicked up and down his body, clearly making him uncomfortable. Niall scoffed again.

“Now…” Harry began slowly, his smirk growing with every second. “You want to tell me your name?” Louis just rolled his eyes.

“Why are you so obsessed with my fucking name?” he said with much more attitude than what’s necessary. Harry just smirked again and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, 20 swords were pointing directly at Louis and Niall’s grip tightened on his chains. Louis gulped and looked the conqueror directly in the eyes. “Louis… my name is Louis.”

Harry smiled and signaled for the guards to lower their swords. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He started to strut back into the room. “Niall, bring him in. The rest of you, make yourselves useful.”

Louis barely had time to blink before he was being hauled into the magnificent room that was behind Harry. Well, _room_ was a bit of an understatement. It was a long hallway filled with many different doors and openings and rooms. Louis turned his head briefly to see a massive library, filled to the top with books. He stopped right in his tracks.

“Why’d you stop?” Niall asked hesitantly. He tried pushing Louis forward, but he didn’t budge.

“It’s just… I’ve never seen so many books in my life,” Louis admitted, looking down and blushing. “I… I like reading a lot.”

“You can read?” A voice asked from in front of them. Louis briskly looked up to see Harry staring at him with disbelieving eyes.

“Yeah, I can read,” he said with a scowl on his face. “I’m not stupid…” Harry just nodded. “Interesting,” he said and started walking again. 

“Where are we going,” Louis whined before he could stop himself. Harry laughed and kept walking. He looked at Niall and he just shrugged. “His bedroom?” he said with a wink. In front of them, where Louis and Niall couldn’t see, Harry smirked again.

In what seemed like forever, they arrived at another large door. Harry turned around on his heals to stare at Louis. “Niall, give him to me.” Niall quickly handed over Louis shackles. “Leave us alone for a while, too. Make sure no one enters my quarters,” he said with a wink.

Louis couldn’t help whimper a little bit. Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh stop complaining, I’m not going to kill you…” he pondered the statement for a second. “Yet,” he added with a cheeky smile. Louis shuddered again while Harry laughed and turned away from Niall. Harry pulled the captive into a magnificent room that Louis quickly identified as a bedroom.

“Welcome home,” the conqueror suddenly said. Louis’ eyes widened. “Home?! What do you mean, ‘ _home’_?!”

“You’re my new personal slave.” Harry said simply.

“I… am no ones… slave,” Louis spit through his teeth. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. _The price of England, the heir to the thrown!_

“Actually, sweetheart, you are. _My_ slave, to be exact and–“ suddenly there was spit in the conqueror’s eye. Harry barely had time to recover before Louis was sprinting through the door. Harry laughed and lazily strolled after the “escaping” captive.

“Niall?!” he yelled down the corridor. He was answered with a laugh coming from the main entrance.

“I’ve got him,” he said, laughing again. Harry turned the corner to see a struggling Louis trapped in Niall’s strong grip. The sight made Harry laugh again.

“Oh, sweetheart…” he said slowly. “You just keep making the _worst_ decisions.” Harry grabbed the prisoner’s chains and pulled him close. “You’re going to have to be punished, now, wont you?” he asked with a smirk as he started to pull Louis back towards the bedroom, leaving an amused Niall behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feEDBACK PLS.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna follow me on tumblr??! go to hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com if you wanna read this story there ;)

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Louis muttered under his breath as he was being dragged back to the magnificent bedroom.

“I cant believe you spit on me,” was Harry’s reply. “The almighty conqueror. You had the balls to spit on _me_?”

Louis was shaking and he was sure Harry could feel it. “You’re not as scary as you think you are,” he said in a small voice. Harry stopped and spun him around, pushing him up against the wall and pressing body up against his. His sure hand came up to touch his cheek, and when he did, Louis let out a shaky breath.

“Am I now?” the conqueror said smugly. Louis’ only response was a shudder. Harry laughed and started walking again. They were almost back at the bedroom when Harry made an unexpected turn. Louis was disoriented for a moment before he realized where he was.

“Why are we in a washroom?” he couldn’t help asking. “I thought you were bringing me back to your bedroom so you can ‘punish’ me, or whatever the hell you romans do.” Harry just let out a smug laugh.

“This is your punishment,” he said. He pondered this statement for a few seconds before adding, “Well, one of them at least. You _did_ insult me twice. It’s only fair if you get two punishments. But then again, when am I ever fair,” he said with a wink.

Louis rolled his eyes before he realized what Harry was doing. He was bringing out towels and filling a bucket with water. When the bucket was full, he turned to Louis. “You’re going to wash my back,” he said, removing his shirt and sitting on a stool. Louis just stood and stared. “Alright, get too it!” Harry said with a touch of anger and annoyance in his voice.

“You… you expect me too… touch… your disgusting back?”  Louis stuttered. “Wait a second, how old are you even?” Louis was confused about that. When he imagined the great conqueror his father always spoke about, he imagined a large, muscular, grown man. Maybe a beard to add a nice, official looking touch. Harry looked nothing like that. He couldn’t be older then 17! With green eyes and curly hair, Louis could even think of him as attractive if he wasn’t such a cocky shit.

“Eighteen,” the conqueror said, rolling his eyes. “Not what you expected, huh? The great big scary conqueror that’s killed so many. Only eighteen years old!” Harry rolled his eyes before he spoke again. “If you want to live, I suggest you start washing.”

Louis just stared for a fraction of a second.  Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis let out a long sigh. Trying to keep as much dignity as possible, he grabbed one of the fancy towels and dipped it in the bucket. He braced himself and looked down at Harry’s back. He let out a terrified little squeak and closed his eyes. To say Harry’s back was disgusting is an understatement.

Louis heard someone chuckle and opened his eyes. Harry was looking down and blushing –strange.

“That bad, is it?” Louis nodded slowly. Harry shrugged. “Yeah, war does that. I haven’t washed it in a while. Now get to it!”

Louis reluctantly started scrubbing the conquerors back. It was beyond revolting, so naturally Louis was pissed that he needed to be doing this. He’s the heir to the thrown for gods sake! He shouldn’t be washing filthy murderer’s backs! As Louis became more and more angry, his strokes on Harry’s back grew harsher and harsher. It got to the point where Harry actually hissed. Louis smirked when Harry didn’t voice his complaints. He wondered why that was…

“How old are you?” The question was unexpected and cut off Louis’ pondering.

“Um… I’m… um I’m 21.” Louis answered back hastily. He didn’t want to have the guards come up and start pointing their swords or anything like that. He figured the best way to avoid the guards is by playing nice with Harry. So he’ll answer his questions, fine, until they start circulating around his family. If they found out about him being the prince of England, they’d kill him instantly. No questions asked. And Louis desperately wanted to live.

“Hm. Interesting,” Harry replied. He unexpectedly stood up and started walking towards the exit. “Be waiting for me in my library in the next fifteen minutes. Don’t even try to escape again… you know what will happen,” Harry said with a laugh. “Because Niall is _so_ scary,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis watched him exit, very confused as to what just happened. He may or may not have been staring at the conquerors ass while he was walking away, but he was telling himself that he wasn’t and Harry _is most definitely not attractive whatsoever._

He was able to recall certain parts of the conversation through his internal battle.

 _Be waiting… library… 15 minutes… don’t… escape…_ Louis almost laughed. There is no way he would even consider reliving that embarrassment.

He quickly got up and ran to the sink. He found a bar of fancy soap –not unlike the soap he uses in the palace –and began ferociously scrubbing his fingers. “Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!” he couldn’t help spit out while he washed the dirt and grim off his hands. “Never again,” he whispered. He refused to be used like that again. He’s the prince of England for crying out loud!

“So you didn’t like the sex, I take it?” Louis heard an Irish voice ask from the doorway. Louis looked up sharply, glaring at the blond haired guard.

“We did not have _sex_ ,” Louis snapped, letting out all his royal sass. “He made me wash his vile back.”

Niall’s face lit up with understanding. Then he grinned. “Yeah, he made me do that too when I first got here. Only, I got upgraded to guard pretty fast. You’re gonna be doing that for a while…” he said with a wink. The prince groaned. “Well, it also helps that Harry’s my best mate, so –“ Niall was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the entrance of Harry’s quarters, followed by loud footsteps.

“Shit,” Louis swore under his breath. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to be in the library at about –“

“Now. You’re late, sweetheart,” Harry said from behind Niall. He swiftly walked over to the prisoner and grabbed him by his chains. “You better have not been lying,” he said while pulling Louis out of the washroom and down the long corridor.

“About… about w-what?” Louis stammered while being dragged. “About being able to read,” Harry shot back.

Louis was suddenly thrust into the entrance to the library. Sitting there was a girl.

She had green eyes, the exact shade Harry’s were, and silky, long, brown hair. Her clothes were obviously expensive and she held herself in a way that says “important”. Louis looked at Harry, wondering who this was and why he was in the library and what he had to do with any of this.

“Louis,” Harry began, tenderly. His tone of voice was so soft, the way it curled around his name twisted Louis stomach… and he hated it. He can NOT be feeling this way for… for a monster! Harry was a monster. He killed and he stole and he took and he was also out to kill his family. But Harry was talking, so he pushed his confused thoughts aside.

“Louis,” he said again, “this is my sister, Gemma.” The posh girl looked up then, suddenly aware of people in the room. “Gemma, this is Louis.”

Gemma looked Louis up and down, obviously checking him out. With normal circumstances, he’d be quite flattered about her interest, and probably checking her out as well. But now, he just felt uncomfortable.

“Hello, Louis,” she said, not getting up. “Why did you bring me here?” she asked Harry. “Why is he here? What’s going on?”

Harry smiled and continued. “Louis here can read. Louis here is going to teach you to read.” Louis’ eyebrows shot up. Gemma opened her mouth to protest. “Don’t even try to get out of this, Gem. I don’t know if something will ever happen to me. I need someone who can take over the empire, and that someone needs to be you. And you need to get an education, because as of now, that rock right there is smarter than you,” he said with a smirk. Gemma’s face fell into one of pure annoyance.

Harry started walking away then. “You two better get acquainted. I’m leaving for England tomorrow. I’ll be back in exactly one month, hopefully holding the heads of the fucking royals,” he said, smiling to himself. Louis gulped and tried to make it look like he didn’t want to strangle the conqueror. Harry turned suddenly and faced Louis now, his eyes burning into him. “She needs to be reading fluently by the time I get back. Don’t make me punish you again,” he added with a smirk. Louis shivered and Gemma rolled her eyes.

“God, Harry what did you do to this poor boy?” Gemma said, finally getting up and sashaying over to Louis’ frozen form.

“H-he made me wash his back…” Louis said, looking down. “It was awful,” he whispered. Gemma looked at him sympathetically. The quiet in the room was interrupted by Harry’s booming laugh.

“What can I say,” he said, still walking towards the exit. “Dinner is in 10 minutes. You better be there,” he said and strutted out of the room.

Louis was still staring after Harry when he heard someone quietly clear their throat. He turned to see Gemma standing there awkwardly. But Louis didn’t do anything to sooth her discomfort. These filthy romans didn’t deserve anything from him.

“So…” Gemma began, slowly. “So… looks like we’re going to be spending some time together, then!” Louis rolled his eyes at her fake enthusiasm.

“Yeah, looks like it,” he said and began walking away, leaving her staring after him, and walked towards the huge opening doors of the conquerors quarters.

“Hey! Where do ya think you’re goin’, mate?” Niall piped when he saw Louis approach.

“Calm down, Niall,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “The dickwad wants me down at the dinning room. I have no clue where it is. Would you be so kind as to show me?” He was being rude and sarcastic as hell but honestly Louis didn’t care. He was a royal, being treated like dirt. It’s not like they knew he was a royal, but still. Louis was raised thinking he was better than everyone else.  He’s gotten over the initial fear that came with being captured. Now, he was annoyed. And angry.

“Yo, you better watch it, mate,” Niall snapped, narrowing his eyes. His voice lowered then, barely passing as a whisper. “I know who you are. I know where you came from, the type of life you live, and what you’re used to. But if you want to live, stop acting like you own the place, because _here_ , you don’t.”

Louis was stunned. He was standing there frozen, trying to comprehend Niall’s words. “I… I… h-how… I…” Louis was stuttering, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally choked out. Niall rolled his eyes at Louis denial.

“Don’t, play dumb with me, you’re majesty,” Niall said, adding a little, respectful bow. “I _know_.”

“Stop, stop, STOP!” Louis whispered urgently. “How do you even _know_?!” Niall just stared at him blankly and blinked. “You’ll recognize me eventually,” Niall said simply. He grabbed Louis chains and began dragging him down long halls and quarters, winding their way around the massive palace. Eventually, they came to stand in front of two massive doors.

“Ready?” Niall asked softly. Louis nodded and he was suddenly being pushed through the two doors.

They were standing in a huge room, obviously a dining room because of the massive table dominating the room. There were purple and red drapes covering the walls and cascading down the large windows. It was dark outside already, and Louis found it hard to believe that just last night he was sneaking out of the palace against his fathers orders.

The table was long and had an embroidered tablecloth, not unlike the color of the drapes, and beautiful centerpieces placed evenly along its length.

Louis let his eyes wander along the table, taking in the unfamiliar faces that stared back at him. There weren’t many people sitting at the table. Then Louis’ eyes wandered to the figure sitting at the head of the table and his face contorted into something resembling disgust and hatred. Harry was sitting there, staring at Niall and Louis taking in the room. He raised his hand and cheekily waved at Niall, pulling a loud laugh out of the Irish boy. Harry made a face that slightly resembled a duckface and “seductively” (if it could even be called that, because it was obvious Harry was joking) pulled his fingers in, signaling the boys to come forward. Niall laughed and shook his head, but willingly started strutting over to the table.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Niall said cheekily to the conqueror sitting in the large, important looking chair. Louis’ eyes widened at that. What was going on?

“Hey, sexy,” Harry replied back, equally as cheeky and equally as joking. Then Louis remembered Niall’s previous words. “ _Well, it also helps that Harry’s my best mate, so…_ ”

“Oh,” Louis said out loud, earning him some very weird looks from around the table. The most scrutinizing look came from Harry, his eyebrows shooting up in question. Louis shook his head and looked down, blushing a very deep shade of red.

Louis thought about his friendship with Zayn, his best friend. Zayn was captured along with Louis last night, and he wondered where he was… he was going to have to find him later…

Anyways, he thought about how him and Zayn acted around each other. How there were basically no limits when it came to how they talked and touched and did. It was obvious Harry and Niall had this kind of free friendship, with no boundaries and nothing to hold them back. Maybe they kiss and shag and touch each other, just like he and Zayn do. Just because it doesn’t mean anything. Just because they can.

And Louis’ irrational hate for everyone in the palace doubled for no reason he could find. He wished Zayn was here, so he could wrap his arms around him and tell him its okay. That they’re going to survive this. Just like they always do.

But Zayn wasn’t there, and Louis was mad as hell.

“You alright, mate?” an Irish voice asked. Louis turned his head and glared at the blonde haired boy.

“Lovely,” he answered back curtly. Niall’s eyes tightened but he didn’t say anything else. Niall sat down in the chair next to Harry, and gestured for Louis to take the seat next to him. Only then did Louis notice the glares being aimed at him from around the table.

“Harry,” a girl said slowly. She was very pretty, with curly hair falling gracefully around his face. “Who is this?” She didn’t seem as angry as the rest of the people, but still looked annoyed. Louis glanced around the table again, noticing how important everyone at the table looked. It was obvious that this table was meant for the higher ups, and Louis definitely was _not_ considered a higher up to them. Sure, his clothes were nice (them being from the palace), but they were dirty and tattered, and the sleeves were ripped up from the chains tearing against them.

“This is Louis,” Harry said, unconcerned. “He’ll be sitting here from now on. Get used to him, Danielle.” Then he noticed the glares around the table. “All of you, too. Keep the hostility to a minimum.”

No one seemed to understand this. It was obvious Louis is a prisoner… Why is Harry being so nice to him? Louis was the most confused out of everyone.

“Why?” he blurted out. All conversation stopped around the table. No one could believe the prisoner had the balls to actually speak, especially to the ruthless conqueror. “Why are you treating me so special?” Louis asked again. He was beyond curious.

Harry sighed. “Because I can,” he said simply. Louis was frustrated by his short response. He was about to press the subject when Niall squeezed his leg, warning him to stop. Louis figured it was in his best interest he stayed quiet.

Niall and Harry were having some sort of friendly banter that Louis didn’t care about. Louis tried his best to tune everything out, but suddenly everything changed.

“Niall Horan, you take that back!” Harry laughed.

Louis froze for a second. The name seamed familiar… Horan, Horan… Horan…. _Horan…_ and then _oh._ _Horan._

The silverware Louis was holding fell noisily to his glass plate as childhood memories threatened to swallow him up. Conversation around the table ceased and everyone stared. Louis knows how Niall knows him. How he recognized him, which is virtually impossible seeing as Louis barely leaves the castle.

“ _Horan…”_ Louis whispered. It was barely audible, but Niall was close enough to hear. Niall’s face turned an unnatural shade of white. Louis sharply looked up and into the Irish boy’s eyes.

“ _I know you_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know
> 
> please give me feedback plEASSSEEEE


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT ((THE BARE AMOUNT OF IT BUT I STILL FEEL THE NEED TO WARN YALL)) just enjoy okay here ya go

“ _I know you”_

Niall stared at Louis for a full second more, turning whiter and whiter with each passing moment. “No you don’t, mate. I don’t know what you’re going on about.” Niall looked scared. _Very_ scared. Luckily, no one at the table heard Louis’ desperate whisper accept Niall and (unfortunately) Harry.

Judging Niall’s reaction to the news, Louis found it best to just keep his mouth shut. He looked down at his plate and played with his food because the silence at the table was getting really awkward. Slowly but surely, the people sitting at the table returned to their conversations and food, ignoring Louis completely. Although it bothered him not being the center of attention, he was grateful for their oblivion.

Louis felt a pair of eyes on him though, and glanced up to see Harry’s green orbs staring intently. He thought he’d be bashful enough to look away when he got caught, but Harry kept staring until it was all much too uncomfortable for Louis.

He briskly sat up from the table, ceasing the conversation yet again, and started walking towards the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” An annoyed voice asked behind him. Louis stopped but didn’t bother turning around. He’d recognize that awful voice anywhere.

“Back to your quarters,” he said and started walking again. Harry sighed and started getting up from the table to follow him. Niall stopped him.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’ve got him.” He flashed Harry one of his famous smiles and was off. Harry stared after him with a worried face but eventually sat back down, figuring he’ll get to the bottom of this eventually.

Niall ran to catch up with Louis. “Hey!” he called. “Louis! Stop for a second!” Louis didn’t stop. “Oh, for fucks sake, Louis, you’re going the wrong way!” Louis laughed at that, turning around viciously.

“I don’t care!” he screamed, staring into Niall’s bright blue eyes. They reminded him of his own. “I don’t want to go back to that bastards quarters. I’d rather die than see him again.” Niall just rolled his eyes at that. He knew how overdramatic the prince could be.

Hell, he grew up with him.

Speaking of….

“How did this happen,” Louis demanded from the guard. “You. Ending up here. And _best fucking friends_ with the conqueror himself!” Louis exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. “Your father! He was practically my father’s best friend. He was the second in command!” Louis must have yelled a bit too loudly because Niall was suddenly shushing him and glancing around nervously. “We tutored together as children. Up until…” Louis didn’t finish his sentence. Niall knew what he was talking about. They tutored together until his father was murdered in war and Niall suddenly went missing… “Oh,” Louis whispered. Niall nodded again.

“It makes sense now, doesn’t it,” Niall said, sighing. “After my fathers death... I couldn’t take it. I just ran. Harry wasn’t in power when we first met. But he quickly started gaining power and I guess he decided to keep me around.” Niall laughed nervously at that.

“You’re really close, aren’t you,” Louis blurted out with a slight edge in his voice. He didn’t understand this, though. Why is Louis upset that someone saved Niall? That he has actual friends that cared about him? Maybe it was because he was all alone at the moment without a single person he can talk to. Zayn could very well be dead and Louis would have no idea.

“Yeah. Problem?” Niall snapped, getting defensive. He didn’t like the idea of the prince judging him, even after all these years. Niall always looked up to the older lad, wishing he were him, following his every move. He didn’t like the idea of him disapproving of anything he did. Even though he was standing in front of him, practically torn to pieces and looking very small, Niall had so much respect for the prince. He didn’t understand it at all.

Louis shook his head and looked away. Niall sighed and grabbed his shackles. “Sorry to do this to you, your majesty, but I need to bring you back to Harry’s quarters. He has a really short temper, and trust me, its not fun being on the receiving end of his fury.”

So Niall towed Louis through the halls and stairs of the palace until they were standing outside the huge golden doors that led to Harry’s rooms.

“Shit! Niall!” Louis exclaimed, realizing they had no fake story as to why they knew each other. “Harry heard me. When I had that little freak-out over knowing you. What do we say?” Niall shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just let me do the talking,” the Irish boy said, opening the massive doors and towing the young prince in.

Harry was standing there in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. “You need to tell me who you are,” he said simply, green eyes boring into dark blue ones. Louis’ eyes widened at the unexpected statement and the fact that Harry was here _waiting_ ; why the hell was he _waiting_ for Louis?

Louis took a shaky breath. “I’m Louis….” Harry rolled his eyes and sauntered over. “I don’t know anything about you,” the conqueror began. “You’re life, where you came from… anything.” These are the questions that Louis was dreading. How could be possibly answer them? To tell the truth was basically synonymous to death, but Louis was fresh out of lies. He had no clue what to spit out, so he looked pleadingly at Niall who was still holding his chains. 

“Louis came from a very… rich family in England. No political power or anything… he was just very rich. That explains his prissy behavior,” he tacked on at the end with a smile.  Louis rolled his eyes.

“How do you know him?” Harry snapped, being rather rude about the whole situation.

“School,” Louis said curtly. “We went to school together as children. I just never thought I’d see him again…” Louis trailed off, eyes wandering back to the blonde boy beside him.

Harry’s eyes glanced from boy to boy, trying to see if they were lying. “Interesting,” he finally said. He grabbed Louis shackles and started dragging him away, towards the bedroom. “Niall, you can go.” Louis didn’t hear or see Niall’s retreat. He was too busy trying to wiggle his way out of his chains that were bound so tightly and uncomfortably around his wrists.

Fed up, Harry swiveled around and slapped the prince straight across the face, hard. Louis stumbled back, stunned, and tripped on the chains trailing behind him. He just sat there, staring up at the unforgiving conqueror, rubbing his red cheek.

“I’m getting sick of your bullshit, Louis. I don’t care where you came from or how much money you had or how fantastic your life was,” Harry spit the words at the prince lying on the ground. Now, he crouched down, practically straddling him, and leaning in close to his face. Green orbs locked with blue and it seemed like forever before Harry spoke again. “You’re _mine_ now. Not your sissy little kings. You do what _I_ say.” Louis was trembling. “Is that clear?” Harry smirked. Louis nodded. And just like that, Harry was on his feet again and pulling on the captive’s shackles. Louis didn’t resist this time. He was tired and weak and hungry because he hadn’t really eaten at dinner and he was hurting all over; his cheek especially hurt.

And it was only _his first day here._ That really scared him, it really did. How was he going to survive here? At least until his father rescued him.

Louis was so caught up in his internal struggles that he didn’t realize when they had entered the conquerors bedroom. When the doors were firmly locked behind them, Harry dropped Louis shackles. The captive breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure was gone from his wrists.

But then the confusion came. Why was he in Harry’s bedroom? Where would he be sleeping tonight? Louis glanced down at the hard, marble floors. Louis certainly wasn’t too keen on sleeping there…. But that was when he noticed the conqueror staring at him.

“What?” he couldn’t help ask. Harry shook his head quickly and started moving again. The conqueror plunked down on the large, soft bed and sighed, leaning back. “My shoes. Take them off,” Harry said lazily, eyes beginning to close. Louis did what he was told, just to avoid getting slapped again. Once that was done, Louis took an uneasy step back. He didn’t know what to do from here.

“Um… where am I supposed to sleep?” Louis asked quietly.

“Right here,” Harry said, patting down next to him on the bed. Louis was so stunned he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth.

“No way in hell,” he said before he could stop himself. “There is _no way_ I’m touching you. Or, ugh, sleeping with you.” Harry’s eyes flew open at that. And fast as lighting, he was out of bed and clamoring over to where Louis stood. For a second, Louis thought that he was going to hit him again, so he cowered back. Harry barked out a humorless laugh and grabbed the prisoner’s chains.

“Fine then,” he said curtly, jerking Louis forward. “Then you’re sleeping in the dirt with the rest of the captives. Excuse me for offering you a bed to sleep in. Wont happen again.” And suddenly Louis was a lot less sure of himself.

Harry dragged Louis through so many hallways, so many downward staircases that Louis lost count. All he knew was that the farther down they were getting, the less grand and clean and warm it was getting too. By the time they got to the “dungeon” (Louis just named it that when he first saw it. It was really just a very large, unsanitary room with a dirt floor) it was freezing and pitch black save the few lanterns that were lit. The room wasn’t empty either.

At the sound of another persons arrival, almost every head snapped up and watched as Harry dragged Louis all the way to the back of the room. As Louis walked, he could see that the entire room was backed with dirty, starving people. But he knew better than to comment on it when the conqueror was in such a state. But then they were in the very back of the room and Harry wasn’t stopping.   
            “Wher– “ Louis started to say but Harry cut him off with a death look. But pretty soon Louis could see where they were heading.

In the back of the room, there was another door. Harry opened it without a second thought and pushed Louis in. Louis let out a sigh of relief when he thought he was alone, but it turns out he was wrong.

A pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders, spinning him around and throwing him to the floor. He was so disoriented that when he saw Harry’s green eyes staring at him, it was shocking.

Then Louis pants somehow were off his body.

And a hand was gripping his cock painfully.

“What are you doing?!” Louis gasped. What the hell was happening?

“You’re punishment,” Harry said simply and loosened his grip on Louis’ dick. He began pumping Louis’ cock at a measured pace. And Louis tried to not enjoy it, he really did, so it shocked him when his dick started to harden.

 _No no no no no no no no…._ Louis didn’t realize that he was talking out loud. Harry’s hand clamped down on Louis mouth and his thumb pushed into Louis slit, making his back arch and a desprate whimper slipped through his lips. “Stop talking,” Harry said. So Louis did.

Harry’s hand started pumping faster, and all too soon Louis felt a familiar tightening in his lower stomach. _Oh no, he was about to_ …

But then the hand was gone. Louis opened his eyes (that he didn’t know he closed) and stared at the conqueror that was standing up and walking away.

“What the fuck?” Louis yelled after him. Harry laughed as he opened the door.

“Like I said, that was a punishment. Have fun without me, sweetheart.” And with that, he was gone. And Louis was sitting there, hard and completely unsatisfied.

Louis didn’t bother putting his pants back on. He didn’t bother doing anything but fall asleep right there. His last thoughts before falling asleep were _what just happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my first time writing anything remotly smutty im sorry it was awful ill get better at it i promise
> 
> GIVE ME FEEEEDBACK IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER ;) 
> 
> oh, and if ya ever wanna talk to me follow me at hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter... sorry :/ and this was all that i had pre-written so im sorry if it takes me ages to update again :'(

Niall was whistling when he said goodbye to Harry the next morning. Which was surprising because he wasn’t normally much of a morning person, and this was definitely not an occasion to be whistling to, either. Harry was going off to war, right in the thick of things. And all because of a stupid king who couldn’t even properly rule his kingdom.

“Just be safe for me, alright? It’d be nice if my best mate didn’t die,” Niall said casually. But he was only pretending to be so laid back; inside, he was freaking out. He always freaked out whenever Harry went off to war or battle. After so many years together, Niall considered the curly-haired conqueror his brother. He couldn’t imagine life without him.

“Oh, relax, Niall. Don’t worry about me. It’s just a month, yeah? It’ll feel like nothing. But do me a favor and look after that captive, the one teaching my sister to read. I feel like with me out of the picture, he’d try to escape,” Harry laughed at the memory of Louis running from him, only to be caught and tackled by Niall. “You’ll find him in the back room of the prisoners’ quarters.”

 Niall nodded. “Sure thing, mate.” The Irish boy didn’t hesitate to pull the conqueror in to a massive hug. “Come home,” he whispered in Harry’s ear and pulled away. Harry’s face lite up with a grin.

“Of course,” he said, mounting his horse and throwing a wink his way. He signaled the rest of the army waiting behind him to move then, and rode off past the horizon.

 Niall thought about how much he was going to miss him when he walked through the palace, heading towards the dungeon. He was going to get the prince and bring him up to teach Gemma how to read… as if that could happen. Sometimes Niall thinks Harry doesn’t see how truly stupid Gemma really is.

When he opened the doors to the dungeon, immediately every head looked up. He saw jealousy in most people’s eyes, some even had a touch of fear. He resisted the urge to laugh and decided to pity the poor English captives instead. 

But he actually laughed out loud when he saw the state the prince was in in the back room. Niall doesn’t remember laughing this much since his dad was killed, choking on the laughs and tears streaming down his face. The happy kind of tears.

He continued to laugh all the way back through the dungeon, getting crazy looks from the captives as he made his way back. But Niall didn’t care. He _needed_ to show Liam this.

Liam was Harry’s right hand man when it came to war and battle strategies. He also happened to be one of Niall’s best friends.

Niall managed to calm himself down by the time he barged into Liam’s office. The brown eyed, innocent looking boy briskly looked up, annoyed at the disturbance. That annoyance doubled when he saw who was annoying him.

“Not in the mood, Niall,” Liam said brusquely, pretending to shuffle through maps and papers to make him look busy.

“Don’t give me that shit, Liam. Harry’s gone. You cant pretend to be doing all his work for him anymore. So I’m taking you on an adventure,” the Irish boy bubbled and pulled Liam out of the intricate room (room is the subjective word; it was basically a library in there). “When was the last time you were down in the dungeon?”

Liam automatically froze. “The last time… when one of the angry captives nearly murdered me? Nice try, Niall. I’m not going down there.”

Niall whined. “You’ll laugh, trust me!” Liam rolled his eyes but started walking again anyway. Oh the things he did for that boy…

“You know that prisoner Harry thinks is really fit?” Niall asked as he led Liam down winding staircases and long hallways. Liam just smirked.

“You mean every man that walks through the door?”  Niall coughed out a laugh but shook his head.

“No, you idiot! The guy he took to diner last night! You know, you were there. The one acting kind of strange…” Niall could see the realization dawn on Liam’s face.

“Oh! That one! Yeah, from what I heard he has quite an attitude…”

At this point, they were in the dungeon, walking fast past the captives that gave them dirty looks.

“Well you’ll never guess how I found him this morning; looks like Harry had his way with him after all.” With that, he threw the back door open to reveal the sleeping captive. With his pants pulled down to his ankles and sporting a morning hard-on.

Now, Liam prides himself for being mature for his age. With normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have found this funny. But with both the absence of stress that Harry brings and the fact that Harry most likely did this sent Liam into obnoxious hysterics.

He opened his eyes that he didn’t even realize he closed to see that he somehow ended up on the floor, laughing uncontrollably with tears in his eyes and Niall in a similar state but maintaining his dignity and standing upright.

And he didn’t realize it when the captive started to stir on the dirt floor in front of him.

 

 

Laughter. Lots of annoying laughter was what Louis was greeted to when he swam into consciousness.

“What the…” he mumbled against the dirt. It took him a moment to realize that there were people in the room. And when the breeze hit his lower body, he realized what they were laughing at, too.

“Shit!” the prince exclaimed, eyes flying open and sitting up. He looked up at the smirking Niall and then glanced down the foreign boy cackling on the ground in front of him. Only after he worked up the courage did he glance down at his naked body. “Oh, fuck!” he screamed, jumping up and trying to hide his obvious boner. “What the fuck! What are you doing here?! Get out!” Niall started laughing then, sauntering over and placing a reassuring hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis shrugged away from him. “Don’t touch me,” he spat, pulling his pants up and mustering up enough dignity to walk away from him.

“Oi, lose the attitude,” the mystery boy said behind him. Louis muttered something under his breath that probably would’ve gotten him in a lot of trouble if he said it out loud.  “And wait up. You’re a prisoner. I don’t know why you think you can just walk around without a guard.”

“Actually,” Louis said, keeping the royal attitude in his voice, “I’m the conquerors ‘personal slave’, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. I get to do what I want.” He stopped walking then, allowing the two boys to catch up with him and realizing that he basically just contradicted himself. “And I need to teach his sister to read as well.”

Niall’s face lit up. “Yes! That’s why I came to get you. It’s time for Gemma’s lesson….” He looked at the other boy then. “And I wanted to introduce you to Liam. Liam is Harry’s right hand man.”

If Louis disliked Liam before, he out-right _hated_ him now. “Pleasure,” he said sarcastically, extending his hand. Liam shifted from side to side awkwardly, almost like he wanted to say something but knew it wouldn’t be nice. He didn’t take Louis’ hand.

“If you don’t mind… I don’t know where that hand’s been… I heard Harry doesn’t have much time to wash up and –“ Louis could’ve screamed. He almost did.

“ _I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HARRY LAST NIGHT!_ ” Louis half growled, half yelled. He looked around at the eavesdropping prisoners. He glanced around at the various faces and emotions, stopping when his eyes landed upon one face in particular. And he was smirking. And Louis’ heart almost stopped and he’s pretty sure Niall muttered a smug, “Sure you didn’t, mate,” but Louis wasn’t paying attention to him. He was paying attention to the one person sitting in front of him surrounded by dirty bodies and covered in filth but still managed to look pretty.

Zayn.

Louis called out his name as he launched himself at him. “Zayn! Zayn, Zayn, Zayn! I thought you were dead!” Zayn laughed, hugging the boy closer.

“And I thought you were being tortured to death,” Zayn whispered. Louis’ eyes widened. “They don’t know who I am. They cant,” Louis mouthed to him. “I know,” Zayn whispered. “Everyone knows.” Louis nodded. “Well… it seems like you’re getting shagged by the conqueror?” Louis almost smacked him.

“No!” Louis exclaimed, way too forced to be true. “Well… not necessarily… I don’t know what he wants. He’s confusing. One minute he’s being really nice and the next he’s slapping me across the face.”

Zayn quivered a sad smile. “Just do what he says, alright? I don’t want you getting hurt.” He glanced back at Niall and Liam, who looked confused. Liam was about to make his way over here. “It seems like you have a job to do. I don’t want to get in trouble. I’ll see you soon, bud.”

Louis nodded and stood up, sharing a wistful glance with Zayn.

“Who is that?” Liam questioned when Louis made his way over to them. They were walking up the stairs now, making their way back to the upper levels of the palace.

“A friend of mine,” Louis answered stiffly. Liam figured it was best to just leave it alone. Niall, however, had no problems pressing the subject.

“It looked pretty intimate to me. Is he your boyfriend?” Louis shot him a scowl. “No, he’s not my boyfriend,” Louis shot at him.

Niall raised his eyebrows but decided arguing with the prince wasn’t worth it. So they walked in silence through the palace until they got to the magnificent doors that led to Harry’s quarters. Louis attentively cleared his throat and glanced over at Niall and Liam, who were both staring at him.

“Can I ask you… a question?” Louis asked, looking at the ground.

Niall grinned, bounding up next to the royal. “Yeah, sure,” he said excitedly. Louis didn’t look at either of them as he opened the doors and choked out his question.

“Yesterday… you said something about Harry wanting to… you know… fuck me and last night he was kind of mad at me and he did… some stuff....” Niall rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue. “Why is that? What does he want from me?”

Niall laughed before turning to Liam. “Li, you can go now. Don’t wanna keep you from your work.” Liam let out an exasperated sigh but walked away anyways, wistfully looking back at the pair. “Lou, you need to understand something about Harry,” Niall began as soon as Liam was out of earshot. “He’s a really horny guy, for lack of a better word. And he was away for a while before you showed up. And you have to admit, you’re both really fit and totally gay.”

Louis eyes widened. “Is it that obvious?” Niall smirked and nodded, leading Louis into the library. “Do you think my parents know?” he whispered. Ah, his parents. The king and queen of England. They would have a heart attack if they knew Louis was gay.

“No, I don’t think they know. I mean, I figured it out back when we were tutored together. But the king and queen would rather swallow your lies then believe that you were attracted to guys. So I guess they’re in denial.” Louis heaved out a sigh of relief.

“Good. If they knew, there’s no way I’d be next in line for the thrown.”

They sat down in the library, waiting for Gemma to show up. Speaking of… “Hey, Niall,” Louis began. “This Gemma girl, Harry’s sister, do you think it’ll be hard to teach her to read?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Gemma Styles is possibly the dumbest girl in the Roman empire. Which sucks, because it looks like all this is going to her when Harry croaks.” He gestured around at the massive space, including the city outside the massive windows. “It’ll be a challenge, sure, but I’m sure you can do it. You were always so smart growing up.”

Conveniently, that’s when Gemma decided to come swinging into the room, the picture of ease in a long, revealing, silk robe and slippers.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said, slight blush on her cheeks. “I didn’t feel like getting dressed today.” It was so obvious what she was doing. Louis resisted the urge to laugh when he gestured for her to sit down.

“That’s okay. Lets just focus on reading, yeah?” He turned away from her with that and walked over to one of the massive walls of books. Behind him, he heard the girl sigh and Niall giggle.

This was going to be worse than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com for RIN ((roman in love)) related stuff or to talk to me and sometimes ill have a character ask so dont wanna miss that ;) 
> 
> send me feedback?? sorry this chapter was such a filler :/


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososo sorry for the long wait, ive had the WOST life these past few weeks, but updates will be comming more often now!!
> 
> Oh, and I wrote a oneshot too. A nice little angst to read while you're waiting for the new chapter? Look in my works to find it :)

 

 

 

“T-t-t-t-he-he–“

“Th!” Louis practically screamed. “The T and the H go together to make a ‘TH’ sound,” he sarcastically made the sound, getting right in the girls face. “Can’t you just remember the things I tell you?!”

“I’m trying!” Gemma cried, burying her face in the scroll that Louis had gracefully picked out to begin teaching with. He remembered the scroll from back when he was tutored as a toddler. He figured this wouldn’t be a problem, teaching her such a basic thing.

He figured wrong. Gemma Styles was in fact the _dumbest_ girl he had ever met. And that’s saying something, considering most women were not allowed to attend school and none really knew how to read. But the English would at least be able to pick up on this quicker. This was _easy_ for god’s sake.

Louis sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, lets just start from square one, shall we?” Gemma nodded quickly and a tear that she was trying to hold back  silently rolled down her cheek. Louis sighed again but didn’t allow himself to feel sorry for her.

“Do you remember the letters?” Gemma nodded but looked incredibly unsure. “Don’t lie to me,” Louis said. “I can tell when you’re lying and it just makes you look even more stupid that you already are.”

Louis immediately regretted his words when Gemma’s face contorted in sadness and the tears started flowing more heavily then before. She let out a choked sob as she hid her face in her hands.

“I remember some of them. Not all of them, how could I possibly remember all of them?” Another wail of anguish escaped her lips. “You should just give up. I’m a lost cause anyways.”

Louis needed to remind himself to not be sorry for her. She was a Roman, not only a Roman but _the conqueror’s sister._ And from what Louis had heard, she was getting the entire empire when Harry eventually died.

The disheartened prisoner heaved a sigh. “Look… why don’t we… take a break? We’ll look at this stuff again in a couple hours, yeah?” The crying girl lifted her head and a smile spread across her face.

“Really?!” she asked gratefully.  Louis nodded and she took off, running out of the room as fast as she can.

Louis sighed, closing his eyes and turning to face the Irishman who was still in the room.

“Niall,” he said and Niall’s head popped up from the scroll he was currently enthralled in. He came scampering over, completely switched to super-respect mode when no one was around. Louis was a prince after all, and Niall intended to treat him as such when they were alone.

“Yes, your majesty?” he said, bowing his head just enough to not look like a total idiot. Louis smirked at the gesture but shook his head.

“You should probably stop doing that here. Who knows who could be watching us?” Niall hesitated but nodded anyway.

“Just trying to make this easier for you,” he said, backing away a little bit. Louis had to smile at the boy, even though he was in such a foul mood.

“I appreciate it, thanks. But can we get out of here? Maybe you can show me around the palace or something? _If_ I’m going to be here for a while. Which I doubt I will. I’m sure my father is coming for me.” That made Niall look uncomfortable–something Louis has never seen before. The Irish boy was always so carefree, comfortable in any situation. This was weird.

“Um… Louis… I hate to be the one to break it to you… but I doubt your father’s coming to save you,” he mumbled quietly, looking at his feet.    

The captured prince froze. “What?” his voice cracked like a whip. Niall caved in on himself, intimidated by the prince.

“Its just… I don’t think he’ll know… you’re here? Or... really want to come…” He whispered this next part. “He always favored Lottie.” Niall hated saying this, but it was true. The only reason Louis was getting the throne was because he was the oldest. Lottie surpassed him in practically everything she did; it wasn’t fair.

Louis wanted to scream at him. Wanted to yell and shout that he doesn’t know anything about his life or his father or anything because he’s been gone for so long.

But then it hit him –he was right. _“You’re right,”_ Louis whispered, sagging down on the nearest plush chair. “You’re so right. I’m stuck here forever. I’m going to die being Harry Style’s plaything,” he buried his face in his hands but willed himself not to cry. He was stronger than that.

“Oh, no, Your Maje- Louis,” Niall said, scrambling on his knees next to the prince. “I’ll get you out of here. If it’s the last thing I do, I _will_ get you out of here. I may be Roman now, but my heart is English. It’s with you. Don’t worry.”

Louis lifted his head slightly, taken aback by Niall’s words. He hadn’t known that the boy was so loyal.

“Thanks Niall,” the prince retorted. “If you don’t mind, can we get out of this room? I just want to walk for a while.” Niall nodded his head eagerly.

“Yeah, yeah, come on, follow me!” Niall took Louis’ arm and started pulling him towards the door. “I’ll show you around the place. It’s _massive_. I don’t know how Harry managed to get this built. But then again, I don’t know how Harry manages to do _anything_.”

Niall didn’t notice the way Louis set his jaw when he mentioned the curly-haired savage. “He probably stole it,” he said rudely.

Instead of getting upset or angry, like he probably should have, Niall just laughed it off. “You’re probably right, Your Majesty,” he said, earning him a slap from the royal.

“Don’t call me that!” he said, frantically looking around. The hallway they were in was, luckily, empty. “You never know who’s around.  And I don’t want to end up dead, thank you very much.”

Niall looked at him and laughed. They continued walking and Louis found himself getting annoyed at the boys inability to take anything seriously.

That’s when they ran into a couple conversing. A girl, the same one from the dinner hall last night, with curly hair and a new girl with flowing brown hair were walking side by side, laughing and deep in conversation. The conversation ceased and their smiles slipped into smirks as they passed Niall and Louis walking.

“So this is Harry’s new toy, then?” the girl Louis didn’t know piped.

Louis didn’t like being referred to as ‘toy’. He didn’t like it at all.

But Niall cut him off before he could retort. “Oi, piss off, Eleanor. He’s teaching the royal idiot to read, this one. Something neither of you two could do.”

The girl, Eleanor, smiled again. “At least I’m not being _forced_ to,” a pointed look at the loose chains around Louis’ ankles and wrists.

Niall clucked his tongue lightly before reaching into his pocket. “Harry told me not to unchain you, but Eleanor here’s being such a prick that I just have to. Don’t tell Harry or it’ll be your head on a stick.” The Irish boy bent down and grabbed the royals ankle while the two girls “ _oooh_ ”ed to each other. “You too, Eleanor. And Danielle. I actually like this one, I don’t want to see him dead like all the others.”

This made Louis squeak. “A-all the others?” he said quietly. Niall winked at him.

“Whatever,” the dark skinned female, Danielle, sighed. “It’s not like he matters. Come on, Eleanor, there’s places we need to be.” She reached out for Eleanor’s hand and grasped it as soon as she was close enough. Louis watched as the two girls walked away, giggling to themselves at something Louis will never know.

He turned around to see Niall walking away again and took off after him. “Hey Niall, wait for me!” he said, reveling in the feeling of his unbound legs.

Eventually, Louis caught up to the blonde who was briskly walking towards a pair of massive doors with colored glass windows.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. “Are those two… together? Like… you know what I mean,” Louis asked shyly, which is strange because the royal was almost never shy.

Niall turned his head and laughed. “Yeah. They get kind of sickening sometimes, but I guess that’s okay. You can see they love each other. Cupid did right there… or should I say Venus. I heard she gets mad when Cupid gets all the credit for her love.”

Louis needed to suppress his cringe. “So you already believe in their Gods and everything?” he laughed darkly.

Niall didn’t even have the audacity to look ashamed. “Yeah. I mean, I like their ideas better. Gods and Goddesses or everything… it beats your one lousy God.”

The prisoner tripped on his feet at that, but couldn’t find a proper way to respond, so he didn’t.

Pretty soon, they were walking through the pretty doors and into a brilliant courtyard. In the distance, there were orchards with strings of olives growing in the many trees. People buzzed around the trees, collecting the fruit that was draped off of them.

“This is my favorite place in the palace,” Niall said, glancing over to the mesmerized royal. The sight in front of him was beautiful, after all. “Figures I might as well take you here, since your life is kind of turning to shit,” he added with a smile.

Louis scoffed. “How can you say that so casually? As if my life means nothing to you?” He stormed off angrily towards the trees, not knowing where he was going but not caring either way.

“Hey! Louis! Wait up! You don’t want to get too close to the prisoners, they can get really hostile!”

That was laughable to Louis. To think, anyone would dare lay a hand on the (once thought) heir to the throne.

That’s why it was a sudden shock when he was suddenly thrown to the ground, with a body holding him down.

Louis was about to scream for help before he heard the familiar laugh and ruffle of hair that he always received as a welcome from possibly his favorite person on this flat earth.

Niall, recognizing the figure entangled with Louis on the grass, halted the guards running towards the supposedly “escaping” prisoner.

“Zayn! Zayn, what are you doing?! Let me up, you arsehole!” Zayn had Louis laughing, which in this particular time and place and situation, was nearly impossible.

“I’m trapping you, you idiot.” Zayn rolled Louis around so he was facing the dark skinned boy who was hovering on top of him. The position was intimate, but nothing the two boys haven’t found themselves in before. That was the amazing thing about his and Zayn’s relationship. The sex never interfered with their amazing friendship. It was just that- sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Just incredible sex.

“Let me go!” Louis wrestled his way out from under Zayn, just to push him over and climb on top of him, straddling his waist. “Ha ha, who’s on top now, bigshot? Thinking you can scare me.”

At this point, half the prisoners were glaring at the two entwined on the grass and the guards were screeching at them to get back to work.

“So this is where you’re at now? Working the orchards like a dog?” Louis asks, looking down at Zayn through his eyelashes. The action, combined with their current positions, would have looked incredibly seducing to anyone who didn’t know them. And no one knew them personally. So at this point, rumors were flying like wildfire between the imprisoned; Roman and English and French and Turkish and all the other countries alike.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Well it doesn’t beat getting fucked by that fit conqueror, but I suppose I can live with it.”

Anger flashed through Louis’ eyes. He expected this ridicule from those filthy Romans, but his best friend? No way. He quickly stood, lifting himself from Zayn’s embrace and with a tight nod, swiftly started walking away.  He could hear Zayn’s groan from behind him.

“Louis,” he called, running after him. “Louis, just stop. I was joking, calm down.”

Louis stopped in the shade of a tree that has already been stripped of its fruits and swiveled around to face his friend. “I don’t care that you’re joking! Do you think I’m happy about this? Do you think I want to be imprisoned and thrown around like I have been these past days? I don’t! And I don’t want to be _fucking_ the conqueror. No matter how fit he is,” he spit before he could think about what he was saying.

Zayn’s face split into a knowing smile. “So you think he’s fit?” he muttered with a smirk. Louis huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m leaving. I need to get back to that idiot who can’t tell two letters apart from each other. Get back to work, too. I don’t want you getting punished for not working. You are a slave after all. So am I,” he added with a disheartening slump of his shoulders.

Zayn reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Louis walked out of his reach before he could. “I’ll visit you when I can,” the prince threw over his shoulder. Zayn watched his back as he walked up the hill, to a blonde-haired boy who was loitering by the pretty doors Zayn loved to look at.

Louis took one look at the Irish boy waiting for him and sighed. There were questions in his eyes that demanded to be answered. And he certainly was not looking forward to answering them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr i swear im lots of fun:
> 
> hey-haz-and-lou.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading!!! how'd you like it?? id love to know!!
> 
> oh and read my oneshot i worked hard on that shiz


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sososososososo sorry this took so long to write 
> 
> im trying to update more often but its hard with finals comming up :( i love whoever stuck with me through this, im sososososo sorry :(

“So,” Niall began, looking over to the flustered boy sitting across from him.

The two were sitting on Harry’s balcony, sitting across from each other on one of the intricate, clay tables that sat upon it. The warm afternoon sun danced off of Louis’ skin, chasing away the morning chill. He leaned back in his chair, letting the sun soak in his face. He knew what question was coming next.

“So you and… that boy?” Niall began tightly. “Zayn, I think his name is? Did he tutor with us?” Louis suppressed a nod. “I know you said he’s not your boyfriend but i-“

“He’s my best friend, Niall,” Louis interrupted. “We… may have done… stuff in the past. But we’ll always just be friends. Why do you care anyways? Don’t try to tell me you and Harry haven’t had sex in the past.”

Niall turned bright red and looked at the table. “Um… no, actually. W-we haven’t. Well, I know Harry has and… and stuff you know I mean he’s had prostitutes and all that but h-he’s never had like a-a… you know and I well-“

“For Christ’s sake, Niall, spit it out,” Louis interrupted, his annoyance doubling listening to Niall babble.

“VIRGIN!” Niall screamed suddenly, slamming his hands down, making the clay table shutter. “I’m a _virgin_ , is that what you wanted to hear? So no, Harry and I have not had sex in the past, is that even a thing? Who even has sex with their best friend,” he scoffed, settling back down in his chair. His face was flushed red with embarrassment.

So was Louis’. He was sat there gaping like a fish, a rosy red color staining his cheeks.

“You must be so sexually frustrated,” he manages to get out after a few minutes.

That’s all it took to break the tension. Both boys burst into laughter, clutching their sides and tears dabbing at their eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Niall choked out once they calmed down. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, you’re majesty.”

Louis was shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, looking down.

Niall was about to say something when Louis stood up suddenly. “I should get back to Gemma,” he said. “She’s going to need as much help as she can get.”

Niall watched the prince walk away, wondering how in the world he was going to pull this off.

 

 

 

It’s a beautiful day out in Rome.

It’s a beautiful day out in Rome and Liam is out in the hot sun supervising Harry’s filthy prisoners.

How he ended up doing this, Liam doesn’t know. Actually, yes, he does. He’s standing in for Niall, who just _has_ to follow around the new prisoner like a lost puppy. Liam doesn’t understand what’s so great about him or how he managed to befriend Niall so quickly or why Harry appointed him to his personal slave in what, 24 hours or why Harry thinks he’s so fucking _attractive_.

But the thing he doesn’t understand most is the relationship between Louis and the pretty, dark prisoner Liam saw yesterday morning. In the brief conversations he’s managed to keep with Niall, Liam found out that apparently the boys were just ‘friends’. But in the short amount of encounters he saw between the two, it looked like more then that.

But why did he care?

Liam was glancing around the orchards he was supervising when he spotted a figure sitting down, leaning against one of the olive trees, and certainly not working.

Outraged, Liam marched down to the place where the prisoner was resting. He was about ten paces away when he called out.

“You!” he all but screamed, putting on his most intimidating voice.

The prisoner sharply looked up, startled by his sudden company. When he saw the red-faced roman coming towards him, he quickly scrambled to his feet, holding an awkward stance.

And that’s when Liam recognized him. And he immediately stopped his advancement, standing a few feet away from the same prisoner that was occupying his thoughts just a few moments ago.

Liam’s mind raced. “Um… uh, I, ah,” he stuttered, staring at the confused looking prisoner. He shook his head to clear it. “You! You’re name!” He tried sounding intimidating, but it even sounded weak to his own ears.

The prisoner cleared his throat. “Zayn,” he said in a voice like honey. Liam’s knees almost went weak, but he made himself focus to get through the conversation.

“Well, Zayn, get back to work,” he spit, trying to make himself sound angry. But in reality, who could be angry at a face like that.

The prisoner, Zayn, did a little solute and marched off, picking up his half-full bucket of olives and swinging it a little while he walked. And Liam certainly _did not_ stare at his arse as he walked away. _Did not._

It wasn’t until much later, when Liam was panting between his bed sheets in the middle of the night with the vision of a dark skinned boy in his head, that Liam realized he was screwed. 

Two weeks went on like that. Liam only saw the prisoner in the hours that he was supervising for Niall, and Liam didn’t have the nerve to actually _talk_ to the beautiful boy. He just admired from a distance. And for the time being, Liam was alright with that.

Apparently, Gemma was actually putting together words now. How Louis managed to do that, Liam doesn’t know. Apparently this boy is a god or something.

That’s when a crash was heard out in the orchards, followed by a scream and a wave of people running towards the base of one of the trees.

Liam sighed and started strolling towards the tree, unconcerned with whatever was happening there. These were disgusting prisoners of war, why should Liam care about them at all? That was his mentality before he saw who was lying unconscious on the dark ground.

“Zayn,” Liam breathed without meaning to before he started shouting at the others. “Get back! Move! Let me through!” The wave of people parted at his command, fearing the whip that was tightly gripped in his right hand. “You two,” he said, pointing at two random prisoners. “Help me carry him to the infirmary. The rest of you, get back to work,” he said, scowling at the crowd that was dispersing. His expression softened when he glanced at the boy on the ground.

“Pick him up and follow me,” he said, not looking at the two prisoners he randomly selected to help.

He led the way to the infirmary, shouting directions to the prisoners carrying and wondering what on earth he was going to say to the beautiful boy when he woke up.

 

Gemma liked to flirt.

Gemma liked to flirt _a lot_. 

That’s what made Louis’ job so difficult. If only the girl knew that the revealing robes and pointed innuendos had absolutely so effect on him.

Alas, there was nothing to be done about that. At least she was finally piecing words together. In no time Louis would have this idiot reading.

“Pra-prah-pr-“

“Prometheus,” Louis corrected, rubbing his temples. “It’s pronounced ‘Prometheus’.”

“Right,” Gemma replied, nodding her head stupidly. Louis sighed.

“Why don’t we stop for today? I’m going down for dinner, you might as well come too.”

A smile split across the girls face as she nodded and stood up, making a big show of fixing the silk robe she had fastened around her body. Louis rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the massive doors.

“Wait!” Gemma cried and rushed towards the prisoner. Louis raised his eyebrows as the girl tried subtly to grab his arm. He needed to resist the urge to laugh as he moved away from her and continued to walk down the corridor. Louis heard the girl sigh, but she followed him anyways.

They were almost to the dinning room when Louis heard the commotion. He peaked his head around the corner, trying to figure out what he was seeing.

There was some panicked shouting, lots of running, and most of all, lots of people.

But the thing Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of was the person being carried through the doors.

Then there was the screaming from all around.

 “The conqueror! He’s hurt!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought of this chapter!! message me on tumblr at lourrypocalypse.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback pleASE


End file.
